Sádico amor
by Hibago
Summary: Dentro de sus planes nunca fue enamorarse... Y menos de la persona -valga la redundancia- menos indicada; con una grosera y horrible forma de tratar a los demás. El destino debe de estar riendose de su suerte. El universo ha conspirado para traerle a su vida a un sadista. Si quebrarle la nariz fue algo extremadamente leve... Advertencia: Yaoi. Sadismo. Crackship!


_**Hola... Sí, hola(?). Bueno, aquí les vengo a dejar una loca historia que ya venía planeando ;D Ojalá les guste. Hoy también ando de pocas palabras, chicos y chicas. Prometo tratar de escribir mucho más y mejor desenvuelto en un futuro.**_

 **Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece en absoluto.**

Probabilidad de conocerse: Escasa.  
Probabilidad de entablar una conversación: Escasa.  
Probabilidad de tener una amistad: Escasa.  
Probabilidad de ser amigos: Escasa.  
Probabilidad de sentirse atraído: Escasa.  
Probabilidad de futuro: Escasa.  
Probabilidad de empatía: Escasa.

No existe lógica en los eventos acontecidos.

E incluso así, el destino movió montañas y secó mares para darles una oportunidad. Eso fue lo que Shintaro Midorima concluyó después de aclarar el inquietante sentimiento que le invadía cada vez que lo veía; su ultrajosa sonrisa, su manera insolente y tramposa de jugar… Y él, que nunca llegó a considerar los sentimientos románticos en su vida. Él vivía para y por el baloncesto. Tal vez, una que otra vez se imaginó junto a una mujer encantadora, sencilla, sumisa, de buena cuna… Siempre con la obligación de casarse y mantener la descendencia que tanto su familia enorgullecía y le incentivaba a formar. No era tan mediocre como para deshonrar su apellido, ni dejar a un lado las creencias y costumbres que desde pequeño le habían inculcado, pero… ¿Enamorarse? Nunca.

A decir verdad, aunque lo intentara no resultaría; dos veces se las había ingeniado para mantener una relación armoniosa y llevadera, las cuales por falta de aquella chispa que tanto oía de boca en boca entre sus compañeros de clase, fracasó. Suerte que Akashi y Takao eran personas maravillosas y comprensibles, aunque claro, él no lo admitiría. Ninguno de los dos logró abrir su cerrado corazón, o su orgullosa personalidad.

Claro que después de "perder la esperanza" –una que honestamente poco le importaba-, una pequeña y débil lucecita comenzó a iluminar su eterna oscuridad… Ugh, lo detestaba. Conocían del uno al otro, obviamente. Sus distintivos papeles en cada equipo eran la clave de su popularidad; una admirable y una despectiva.

Primer encuentro: un desastroso juego de práctica entre sus secundarias. Transcurría la segunda mitad del primer tiempo, cayó al suelo casi inconsciente por breves minutos. Mas cuando recuperó la visibilidad de las borrosas siluetas de su entorno, un doloroso ardor y molestia se presentó en su nariz, sangraba; eso era seguro. Y a deducir por la hinchazón de su pómulo izquierdo, éste no sanaría dentro de bastante tiempo. A penas divisaba las manchas de colores abalanzarse unas contra otras, a juzgar por el alboroto era una pelea. Desorientado y desesperado, buscaba sus anteojos, necesitaba recuperar uno de sus más preciados sentidos, sin embargo una silueta se alzaba sobre su cuerpo, lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguirle: Makoto Hanamiya.

Antes de siquiera articular una sola palabra, escuchó el sonido de un material familiar a sus oídos quebrarse, éste tipo no tenía misericordia. Gruñó claramente molesto, levantándose del suelo que tanto deseaba que volviera a sus brazos. —Tú… ¿Crees que a esta distancia no vería lo que le has hecho a mis lentes? – Enfocó sus ojos a los contrarios en busca de un gesto de arrepentimiento.

—Oh, vamos. Ya te hacía falta un cambio de estilo, cuatro-ojos. –sonrió con sorna, eliminando la distancia entre ellos.

A lo lejos podía oír perfectamente las advertencias de su entrenador, así como a sus compañeros alentando a calmar la tensión del ambiente, no solo la de él, sino la del capitán y los demás en general.

—¡Te lo has busca...! –su amenaza, junto con puño al aire fueron interrumpidos por su enemigo, tomándole de la camisa. Gracias al brusco movimiento, su equilibrio se desestabilizó. Pero antes de dar por seguro una estruendosa caída, sus labios chocaron contra algo suave y frío al mismo tiempo. Sus gemas verduzcas se abrieron de par en par desconcertado por tal acción, no fue un accidente, eso era más que errado. ¡"Bad Boy" le estaba besado! Debería de sentirse asqueado, indignado y humillado… Ése no fue el caso, cuando se apartó dejándole ahí con el orgullo en la garganta, sus mejillas se acaloraron. Hanamiya era un sádico de primera.

Después de aquella escena, penalizaron y expulsaron al capitán. Tardaron varios segundos hasta que casi todos salieran de su ensoñación, era algo inesperado… y raro. Al final, Shuutoku ganó con una evidente diferencia. Midorima no pudo seguir participando, si lo hubiera querido, de igual manera no le hubieran dejado con su condición. No tuvo más remedio que ir hasta la enfermería a descansar. Gracias a la colaboración de Miyaji se dio cuenta de lo furioso que su última pareja, más conocida como un poseedor del ojo de halcón, estaba durante el encuentro.

Agradecía que tan alegre y optimista persona se preocupara a tal magnitud por él… Pero lo mejor fue dejarlo, no quería seguir falsificándole sus sentimientos.

Su puesto ese día en el ranking no era tan malo ni tan bueno, y todavía así la balanza del universo se inclinó para arruinarlo. Ahí, al frente de la entrada de la institución, le veía con superioridad el causante del insoportable dolor en su juvenil rostro. Hace ya varias horas que debieron irse, no hay absolutamente nadie por los pasillos ni por las zonas exteriores… No será que le haya esperado, no dudaría en ignorarle si no le llamaba para algo sumamente "importante", un ejemplo; disculpa. Esta idea se le hacía de lo más estúpida.

—¡Ey, niño milagroso! –meneó levemente su mano en un ademán de saludo, mirándole directamente a los ojos –suerte que tenía un par de lentes extra-.

—Ve directo al grano, Hanamiya. Tu presencia no es agradable ni bienvenida.

—Lo dice quien se ruborizó después de mi beso, labios vírgenes. No sabía que era tan bueno en ello… -fingió demencia, hasta que una idea maliciosa rondó por su mente esperando a ser llevada a cabo- ¿O es que acaso te gusto? A mí me da la mera impresión que sí.

—Fue… Fue un accidente, ¿no? –. Ahora su pobre mente era víctima del rechazo a esa pregunta. Lo decía con tanta simpleza y soltura que temía ser parte de su grotesco juego.

—No creo que seas tan imbécil como para pensar eso. –negó con la cabeza varias veces, reprimiendo una carcajada de burla. —Quiero ser claro en una cosa. Sufrirás a partir de hoy. ¿Y sabes por qué? –se acercó hasta el menor, quien desconfiaba de su cercanía y, buscaba y descartaba vías de escape. Sin embargo, de tanto pensar, le jalaron del cuello nuevamente hasta la quedar una altura mucho más igualable. Hanamiya se acercó hasta su oído. —Porque serás mi nuevo y exclusivo juguete. Lo de hoy no es nada comparado a lo que haré. –susurró. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la columna vertebral del amante del horóscopo.

Esto es una broma.


End file.
